


It's Quiet Uptown (Hawke, Leandra, Carver)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Hamilton References, Parody, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: "It's Quiet Uptown" from Hamilton: An American Musical, but for a Hawke and Leandra who are struggling with Carver's death after the Deep Roads.





	It's Quiet Uptown (Hawke, Leandra, Carver)

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work; i would've liked to change more of Varric's lines, but I ran out of steam. Maybe I'll fix it later, but at least there are stage directions this time!

[VARRIC]

There are moments that the words don't reach

There is suffering too terrible to name

You hold family as tight as you can

And push away the unimaginable

The moments when you're in so deep

It feels easier to just swim down

 

(set shifts from an empty stage to a facsimile of the Hightown mansion, where Leandra stands next to a cold, dark fire, one hand on the mantle)

 

[VARRIC/ENSEMBLE]

Leandra Hawke moves uptown

And learns to live with the unimaginable

 

(on the opposite side of the stage Hawke appears in her armor at a dingy table, not stepping over into the Hightown set)

 

[HAWKE]

I spend hours in the Hanged Man

I walk alone by the shore

And it's quiet uptown

I never liked the quiet before

I go to the Chantry on Sunday

Cold when my knees hit the floor

And I pray

That never used to happen before

 

[VARRIC/ENSEMBLE]

If you see her in the street, walking by

Herself, talking to herself, have pity

 

[HAWKE]

Carver, you would like the new town

It's nice in Hightown

 

[VARRIC/ENSEMBLE]

She is working through the unimaginable

 

(the stage spins and the Hightown set rotates into mock city streets, Leandra walks along the spinning road, not truly moving, with a blank expression)

 

[ENSEMBLE]

Her hair has gone grey. She passes every day

They say she walks the length of the city

 

(the spinning continues and Leandra vanishes back into the Hightown set, leaving Hawke alone on the empty part of the stage)

 

[HAWKE]

I came home alone; she fell apart

 

[ENSEMBLE]

Can you imagine?

 

(Marion approaches Leandra, who stands in front of the fireplace in the Hightown Mansion set and doesn’t look at her)

 

[HAWKE]

Look at where we are

Look at where we started

I know how much I failed him, mother

But look at me. That would be enough

If I could spare his life

If I could trade his life for mine

He'd be standing here right now

And you would smile, and that would be enough

I won't pretend to know

The challenges you're facing

I know there's no replacing what you've lost

And you need time

But I'm so afraid

These nightmares won’t leave me

Just look me in the eye

That would be enough

 

[ENSEMBLE

If you see them in the street, walking side-by-side

Talking side-by-side, have pity

 

[HAWKE, audibly faltering as she gestures around them]

Mother, do you like the new house? It's… quite a nice house…

 

[ENSEMBLE]

She is trying to do the unimaginable

See them walking in the park, long after dark

Taking in the sights of the city

 

[HAWKE]

Look around, look around, mother

 

[ENSEMBLE]

They are trying to do the unimaginable

 

(Leandra and Hawke on the Hightown street, no longer spinning)

 

[VARRIC]

There are moments that the words don't reach

There is a grace too powerful to name

We push away what we can never understand

We push away the unimaginable

They are standing in the garden

Leandra by her daughter’s side

She takes her hand

 

[LEANDRA]

It's quiet uptown

 

[ENSEMBLE]

Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

Forgiveness. Can you imagine?

If you see them in the street, walking side-by

Side, talking side-by-side, have pity

They are going through the unimaginable

 

(HAWKE allows herself to collapse into her mother, who embraces her. The lights dim over them)


End file.
